A Night of Love :: Forgotten
by Anyxia
Summary: Kikyou recalls a night before the betrayal where InuYasha and herself are free to love each other.


At first we were only attracted to each other, fighting meaningless battles…but then, they weren't _really _meaningless in the end. Soon it became a constant thing where we had to see each other everyday, if only for but an hour, and then he started walking around, following me through my village and sneaking along as though he were spying on me and pretending that I had not noticed, I went along with him.

Soon his desire for me, driven by instinct he held me in his arms. He hadn't said a word, I had just tripped and he embraced me with strong arms and I could tell it was the first time he had ever held anyone this way before as was it my first time being held that way. It wasn't a bad feeling and I was rather caught up in it like it was almost nostalgic.

He smelt of the cherry blossom tree he had been sitting in, in the morning, but on the scent of cherry blossoms, I could also detect a scent not unfamiliar. I had smelled it before, but was uncertain of its origin, and then I realized, this was _his _scent, it was not unpleasant, and I wished it to linger in the air more often.

We had eventually fallen in love, though he never laid a finger on me again as he had did the day we had just been drifting along on a calm rout about the river that runs through my village. We were in love, but he was still wary, not of me of course, but of people in general. I do not know what fatal misfortune he had encountered in his earlier years, and I dare not ask, but I suspected something. He did not tell me either, and so I waited in vain, but as much as he opened up to me, he told me little and didn't _really _open up to me. I was disappointed and upset, yes, but I knew if I gave him just a little more time, things would eventually work out. Unfortunately, we were never given that time; it was stolen and can never be replaced.

I may be dead now, telling this story, but this was not what I meant to go on about. The night it happened, I shall never forget, both our lust had grown and though I had vowed the day I became a priestess a life of chastity, I knew he would take the jewel, purify it by becoming human, and remove it from this world forever. I trusted him with my life, my soul, and my entire being, and could only hope he would do the same.

It was a hot summer's night and I was by myself in a wonderful glade that had been overrun with fireflies. There was not one blade of grass unoccupied by the small glowing bugs. I thought it to be so beautiful, like the night sky had come down from its heaven to join me for a night on earth. This only happened once every summer, for it was mating season for the species. I had shooed most of them into a new area as to let me sit and watch them fly around lazily and light up the ground.

I had just sat down when I felt the presence of a stranger, it was then, when reaching for my bow and arrow, wary of whom it might be behind me, I smelt the air, and the scent that wafted was a glorious one, and one I had missed. He had been gone for a few days, never said where he had run off to, and I had been depressed, unsure of whether or not he would return to me.

I had been smiling and was about to turn to see him when I felt his hands curl over my chest in a hug from behind. His arms crossed over one another so that his hands rested on my opposite shoulders. He rested his head on my shoulder, his silver hair fell over my shoulder and its soft texture tickled my cheek. I could tell his eyes were closed and he was placing every bit of this moment into a memory that would not be easily forgotten, perhaps even a memory he would _never _forget.

His breathing was soft and heavy and I soon fell into unison with it, the only thing about it was, his breaths were unsettled, he was trying to calm his nerves, and his being so close to me was not helping that any. I too was becoming anxious, I felt him kneel and as he did so, I fell back onto his chest.

The rest is a dreamy memory, almost as if it never happened which I regret to say. Things were happening so quickly and all at once, I had little time to think about them more. I can remember him tasting me, he tongue swept over my skin fervently as he took me in with every sense he had. My neck had been 'my sweetest spot' as he put it; he had kissed me there more than anywhere else. My mouth was even deprived of his kisses because he was letting his mouth linger and suckle on my décolletage.

Our hakamas and robes were becoming loose with every move we made, cloths were untied and articles were thrown off revealing more and more skin. In these feudal times, nudity was common, but I had never seen my love in full before, and he never seen me. When he had fully taken my hakama and robe from my upper body, his amber irises glazed over with delight, I felt awkward as his eyes probed my half naked self, his interest was no longer in my neck, but now on the two rises below my collar bone. I couldn't tell you how long he just stared at me, his eyes slowly tracing every outline of my figure, he embedded these details into his memory while I watched him and waited with anticipation.

I found it strange that I wanted everything to be quick all of a sudden and he wanted everything to go languorously slow. It frustrated me, but I put up with it for him. There was much tasting, he especially liked tasting the flesh of my belly, he said it was soft and smelled sweeter than the sugar canes we grew by the old tree. I had giggled and was glad he loved me so much. I hadn't thought I meant so much to him, I knew he loved me, and I him, but I had always wondered if he had other engagements I was unaware about, but the way he had acted that night, it left no doubt in my mind, I was his world, I was all he thought about.

Soon we were sweating and were growing tired, but our passion grew and grew and we moved rhythmically in harmony, back and forth, faster and faster until he had reached his climax and released his seed within me. When he had at first plunged into my depths, he was all I had to keep from screaming out in pain, I had grabbed at his skin, and tore at him with my small hands and nails, scoring his thick skin little by little. I thought I was going to cry, and I hadn't cried since I was very little, but it had hurt so much. The pain was passing though, and it was passing quickly as he continued. He must have been oblivious, because he at least was enjoying himself, and I would deny him nothing of myself, but had he only opened his eyes to see my chestnut colored ones filled with tears…I couldn't blame he though, he did not know, and I would not tell him.

I felt safe in the end, with his powerful body over mine, and I knew I could live my life with him and be happy. I ran my fingers through his hair as he slept above me. He had withdrawn himself, and exhausted, fallen asleep. He had evened out his weight beforehand so I wouldn't be crushed, but he had barely enough energy to do even that. He had spent his entire self on me, and what a wonderful feeling it was.

As I was massaging his head and feeling his soft and utterly long silver tresses, I stopped at one of his ears. They were not human ears at _all_. They truly resembled that of a dog's ear though silver in color to match the color that would've been the color of his fur had he been a dog rather than a hanyou. I took an edge between my thumb and finger and played with his ear idly, thinking about how he'd look as a human, as a man…I liked to think about that often, and ask myself questions that I was too frightened to ask him myself such as, 'Would he look the same?' 'Would his hair be the same colors?' 'Will he act the same?' for I knew not the powers of the Shikon jewel. I knew it had great powers that were hungrily desired by demons of all sorts, but to have it used for a reason of goodness…all I knew is that it would disappear, but would I have the same InuYasha who I clung to and laid atop me now? Those were most of the questions that went through my mind at that time, there were most likely more, and they were asked by myself more often than that one time, but that's all I can recall.

I soon fell into a deep sleep as well having all of my energy spent like that too. Before I had closed my eyes I could see all the fireflies around us and now that our violent movement had stopped, they crept upon us and were soon resting with us. I slept with unending happiness that night, for the first time in my life, just knowing he would be there when I woke with his strong arms and firm chest and abdomen that burned with a fire I had not known and kept me warm throughout the night, I was truly happy as a women.

Little did I know I was to be betrayed a few days later…but some stories will never have the happy ending most would like to think. This is my tale of a night of love, may it remind you to always trust the ones you care about if you know the rest of my tragic story. Kikyou.


End file.
